Rapid developments that occurred in mobile data networks and content providing devices have made available numerous information sources to users. Different types of content items such as text, audio, video or combinations thereof are provided to the users at their various devices. Content-providing devices such as tablet devices and smartphones are able to access the content items from almost any location. The number of online information sources has proportionally increased, which lead to a competition among information providers. This requires them to make their websites and/or apps more attractive to capture and hold the users' attention. As a result, modern webpages are configured to include numerous images that can comprise static images, animated images, infographics and videos.